The Zydrate King and the Shadow Girl
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Sequel O/s series to 'The God of Glow.' Each chapter is a glimpse into the life that Shilo and the Graverobber lead now - their relationship is explosive, and the sex is even better. Lem/Lang.
1. Graverobber Receives a Present

_**Author's note: **__Okay, so I just couldn't help myself! (: There's not enough Grilo, and I missed writing Graverobber's POV ): I was having really bad withdrawal symptoms! So…yeeaayyy! Sequel one-shots! Please, please, please review if you have the time! Thank you – I hope you enjoy. This O/S is set about a week after the end of 'The God of Glow' (; More to follow!_

* * *

Graverobber sat at the kitchen table, a blindfold over his eyes – he _knew _it had been a bad idea to tell Shilo that it was his birthday, but in the throes of passion there were a lot of things he would suddenly blurt out by accident. They were usually compliments, of course, but then his age had been bothering him as he watched Shilo's young and nubile body twist beneath his and it had just…slipped out.

He hadn't told her his age – he wasn't even _that much_ older than Shilo, but it still bothered him. It bothered him that she could do better than him and he was selfishly keeping her from that.

But he _was_ a bastard.

Shilo hadn't even taken it badly that he had been thinking about that rather than her on his cock – in fact, she had gotten _really _excited.

That's why he was currently sitting at the kitchen table, butt-naked with one of his shirts tied around his head as a make-shift blindfold.

Shilo had told him to sit and stay put while she found a present for him.

He had complained, saying that it wasn't necessary – but she had given him one of those mind-blowing kisses that shot everything else out of the water and made his brain sizzle numbly and pleasantly. While he was distracted, she had covered his eyes and disappeared.

Graverobber was getting cold now.

He sighed and began to reach back to untie the shirt sleeves, when a pair of soft, warm hands clamped down on his wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shilo's voice asked in his ear, her tone husky and dark.

Graverobber fought back his instinctive shiver and smirked, "Nothing, Kitten – just…stretching."

"Uh-huh… I don't believe you."

Graverobber chuckled, "You wound me."

His wrists were suddenly released and he heard something being shifted onto the table in front of him – he waited impatiently until Shilo told him he could take off the blindfold. He internally sighed – he was _so _whipped.

Graverobber frowned when he heard some odd noises – little 'ooh's and 'aah's and a very distinctive moan. He could feel himself growing hard just from what he was hearing and even more so from what his imagination was conjuring up.

"Shilo?" He asked, his voice strained.

Graverobber heard a final definitive _click_ of something, and then delicate fingertips were tugging at the silk shirt over his eyes – he yanked it away…and was then sure if he should have or not.

Because the sight that met his eyes would surely kill him.

He had been worried about his age, and now he hoped that he had no underlying illnesses, because he felt like he was going to have a fucking stroke.

Shilo lay on the table before him, naked as he was…except for the foodstuffs covering her beautiful body. He didn't know where she had found whipped cream, or chocolate sauce…but he wasn't sure he cared right then.

Graverobber was hard and hungry as his gaze travelled up Shilo's pale, sugar-covered skin to her dark and wicked smile and smouldering dark chocolate eyes.

Her hair was pinned up on her head and her neck was bare…apart from the lashings of chocolate sauce on it…

When she spoke, her voice matched the sinful scene she had presented him with, "_Happy Birthday, Graves._"

Graverobber growled and pounced, the table groaning under his sudden attack – his mouth devoured the sauce on Shilo's neck, and his hands began spreading the cream further over her perfect, rounded breasts.

"Fuck…" He groaned, as he looked down the length of her body.

He spotted a single, ruby-red cherry on the cream-covered heaven between her thighs and the resulting noise he made made Shilo shiver beneath him – it was somewhere between a growl, a moan, and a chuckle…

He slowly slid down her body, making sure that the sauce and cream smeared over his skin, "You spoil me, Kitten."

"Huh?" She breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as his hot breath washed over her cooling skin.

"I've already taken your cherry once…" He smirked, spreading her delicious thighs apart for him to attack the heaven that lay between them.

"Think of it as a special…_ah!_...birthday gift," Shilo moaned, her fingers tangling in Graverobber's mussed hair.

Graverobber plucked the cherry from the top of her mound with his mouth and swallowed the berry before tying the stalk with his tongue – Shilo opened her eyes to see his smug smile as he opened his mouth and showed the knotted stalk between his teeth.

"I have a talented mouth…" Graverobber grinned.

"You didn't need to do that to prove it…I already know," she gasped, as his fingers explored the places that the whipped cream covered.

His tongue soon followed his fingers and sure enough, Shilo began to pant and buck wildly.

"I'm not so sure this was entirely _my _present," Graverobber murmured, licking a fiery path up Shilo's folds.

Shilo cried out beautifully, fisting her hands in his hair roughly, "It's all for you!"

"Damn fucking straight, baby," he growled, climbing over her and thrusting into her tight and hot core.

Shilo screamed in pleasure and the sounded shot through Graverobber's body like lightning – his thrusts were merciless, his pounding hard and domineering… He wanted to scream that she was his from the rooftops every time he kissed her, let alone had sex with her – he thought he'd implode if he kept all his possessiveness bottled up inside.

His mouth descended on her neck, the opposite side to the wound that was still healing from the attack by the Repo cadet – his teeth tugged and his lips pulled as he slammed into Shilo harder and harder. He knew she liked him like this – hot, hard and rough – and he liked letting out his darker side with her.

No one else – just his Shilo.

His Shilo was definitely not innocent, but she was pure and she was his – she was the most goddamn beautiful thing that had ever existed and he was going to be the only man to ever corrupt her.

But not destroy her – _never_ destroy her.

He liked to taste that purity she offered – just once or twice, just to know it was still there and still his. Purity was something he could never have, but he wouldn't let Shilo live without hers – he'd die protecting that purity within her.

It was as those thoughts took over, that he felt the coil below his navel tightening rapidly – he roared out Shilo's name as filled her, spilling his seed deeply inside of her.

Shilo screamed as Graverobber thrust her over the edge, and he feasted on her delicious, cream and chocolate-covered breasts as they rode out their wave of bliss.

Once Shilo's breathing became more regular, Graverobber looked up at her with sauce and cream invitingly spread across his lips, "Best present…_ever_."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_You like? *Wicked smile* Until next time my lovely Repo! Fans!_


	2. Graverobber Witnesses Girl on Girl

_**Author's note: **__My second hit (: Set just after the first O/S – hope you like it! Someone needed to put Sweet in her place! Go Grilo!_

* * *

Three days after that night, Graverobber was still dreaming about how Shilo looked spread out on her kitchen table as she had been.

He was standing on Crucifixus Corner, waiting for the rush of zaddicts to come a-clamouring and wondering whether he should pick up some cream on the way home to play around with…with Shilo, of course.

Graverobber sighed heavily, throwing his head back against the grimy brick wall – he was thinking about his girl every second he was away from her, _and _when he was even with her. He couldn't find it in himself to care though – the past ten days had been motherfucking heaven.

Most days, he would deal and then go home to find a horny Shilo with a plate of something delicious, and other days he would deal and then head straight to Shiv's to walk Shilo home…and maybe indulge in a bit of backstreet sex on the way…

Graverobber straightened up as he heard the footfalls of his first customer of the evening – his smirk slid in place and his entire posture shifted to 'I'm-comfortable…but-don't-fuck-with-me'.

He waited in the shadows on the corner, and watched carefully to see who it would be.

His heart stopped when he saw who it was.

"_Fuck_…"

Graverobber's curse was silent as he ducked into the alley to his right and climbed into the dumpster there – he slid the lid shut over his head and prayed to Jesus that they would just fuck with someone else.

_Click… Click… Click…_

"I know you're here, G!" Amber Sweet screeched. "You're always here!"

He heard the radio on one of her boy-toys go off and then drift away with the footsteps…but Amber didn't move.

Graverobber knew that much – she was still standing nearby. She was goddamn awful at trying to draw him out – pretending to have left was a five-year-old's game.

Graverobber could hear her growling obscenities about him under her breath…before she hissed menacingly, "What do you want? Get lost – I'm busy here."

"I can see that," a husky voice drawled.

Graverobber growled under his breath, lifting the lid of the dumpster slightly to look out, "_Shilo_…"

What was she playing at, coming to his work and getting involved with a Largo? It was crazy, stupid…but if Amber or anyone else so much as touched one silky hair on her beautiful head, they were dead-meat.

"I _said_, get lost!" Amber screeched in Shilo's face.

Shilo smiled, circling her, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Amber looked her up and down and sneered, "Nope. But you need some work, hon'."

Shilo cocked her hip and placed her hand on it invitingly – Graverobber's cock stirred, and he knew she was teasing him from his hiding place on purpose.

"Well, he likes me just the way I am," Shilo smirked.

"_He_?" Amber asked in a dangerous tone, "He, _who_?"

"Graverobber."

Amber exploded with rage, "_WHAT_?"

Shilo looked at her coolly, making Graverobber smirk in his dumpster, "I'm fucking your ex-dealer, sweetheart. He's really _very _good – isn't he?"

Amber swung for Shilo, but she hadn't counted on Shilo being part cat – Shilo ducked and weaved like her body was made for fighting. She lithely side-stepped Amber a second time, before sending her knee flying into Sweet's face as she bent over from the follow-through of her swing.

"You forget you ever fucking laid eyes on _my_ man – you got that?" Shilo growled, tugging back Amber's hair to straighten her body.

Amber wobbled, her face looking rather misshapen, "Who are…_you_? He… He's _mine_! G.R.'s mine!"

Shilo reared back her fist and sent it flying into the plastic bitch's face – Graverobber felt pride and lust overwhelm him.

_Get her home… Get her home… We need to feel her wrapped around us… God, our woman is SO fucking hot…_

Amber sprawled across the alley ground, and Graverobber heard the loud footfalls of her boy-toys running back to their mistress.

Shilo sent one final scathing look at Amber's unconscious form, before Graverobber jumped out of the dumpster and dragged her towards home.

But she felt so soft and warm beside him, and he couldn't stop sneaking looks at her chest as it heaved with the breaths she took.

When they were close to home, but far from Amber, in a dark and secluded little alley, Graverobber couldn't go another inch without tasting his Shilo in some way.

He pinned her against the brick wall, holding her wrists above her head with one of his hands – his other hand roughly snaked down her perfect and curvaceous body, claiming every inch of it.

"You want me?" He growled against her mouth, before roughly taking it with his.

"Yes!" She gasped – he knew she could never get enough of him.

His hand slipped under the waistband of her dark jeans, to find that she was panty-less – he groaned against her mouth, feeling himself throbbing against her thigh at her teasing.

"You're so bad," he muttered against her skin, tasting her strawberry scent on his tongue.

"Only for you," she breathlessly murmured back, smirking down at him.

Graverobber yanked her jeans halfway down her thighs and turned her around – he let Shilo's hands go, and she braced herself against the brick wall in preparation of the hard fuck that Graverobber was going to give her.

He palmed himself through his black pants, taking in the sight of Shilo spread before him – _only for him_.

Shilo shivered in the dim light as he lowered his zip – he pulled himself towards her hips with one hand on the small of her back.

"_So goddamn beautiful_…" He murmured, before thrusting into her tight and wet heat.

He watched Shilo bite her bottom lip as he situated himself deep within her – she was always so tight, and at the angle she was at now…she was _even_ tighter.

Graverobber moaned, grinding himself against her and rubbing against a secret spot so deep within his Shilo that she shuddered and mewled in pleasure.

"You're so stupid…" He growled into Shilo's ear, retreating from her heat, "Sweet could have…_arrested you_…had you _shot_…"

His words were punctuated by his deep thrusts, and he watched Shilo's face twist in pleasure as her hands grasped at the cold brick wall he was pushing her against.

Graverobber's hands tightened on her hip and back, marking her ivory flesh, "You're so fucking…_lucky_…and…so goddamn…_hot_…"

Shilo laughed breathlessly, "Girl-on…_ah!_...girl _action_, Graves?"

Graverobber growled, slamming his hips against hers and moving forward to bite at her pale, exposed shoulder, "Uh-huh… Very hot, Kitten… You…_uh_…need…_ah!_...to hit plastic bitches more…_often_…"

Graverobber felt Shilo spasm around him as his teeth scored her beautiful skin – she cried out as his thrusting became unmerciful pounding, and Graverobber could feel himself on that delicious brink between pleasure and pain.

Shilo tightened around him, finding her release with a soft scream, and decided on which side Graverobber would fall.

He yelled out incoherently into Shilo's neck , spasms rocking his body and sending white-hot pleasure running through his veins – his vision blacked out, giving him glimpses of Shilo's face as she came down from her high looking so _beautiful_.

Graverobber straightened Shilo's body between his and the wall, and rested against her as he slowly fell back to Earth – he lapped at his bite-marks and stroked Shilo's soft, flat belly, making her smile against his face.

God, how he loved that smile.

"I think we should get back home and see what's on the news…" Shilo chuckled wickedly.

"Something about a woman punching Amber Sweet in the face?" Graverobber suggested with a smirk.

"A _beautiful_ woman," Shilo corrected teasingly.

"A beautiful woman," Graverobber agreed.


End file.
